


Hiccup The Officiant

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Berk Pride Week 2017 fics [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk Pride Week 2017, Hiccup officiates a wedding, M/M, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Fishface and I want you to officiate our marriage. We want to get married,” Snotlout said.





	Hiccup The Officiant

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr for Berk Pride Week 2017 in February 2017 for the prompt: "Wedding Bells." 
> 
> This takes place post-HTTYD2. I use and modified the Viking Union Ceremony words from RTTE’s **Snotlout Gets The Axe** , as well as borrowing from other marriage ceremonies.

“Ask him,” Snotlout whispered.

“You ask him!” Fishlegs whispered back.

“Ask me what?” asked the person they were referring to.

Well, they had made the mistake of whispering a bit too loudly directly in front of the person (Hiccup) they were referring to.

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting me mid-mutton?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid, who was sitting next to him, narrowed her eyes at Snotlout, in particular. Fishlegs escaped her scowl.

“Um, I,” Fishlegs began, then paused to add, “Well, we, actually.” He pointed to himself and Snotlout with the hand that was not currently holding Snotlout’s. Astrid noticed this and her scowl was replaced with a smile. “We were wondering, if…”

“If what?” Astrid and Hiccup asked at the same time.

“Since you’re Chief, and you can officiate marriages, well, we were wondering if…” Fishlegs continued.

He paused.

“Fishface and I want you to officiate our marriage. We want to get married,” Snotlout said.

Astrid screamed.

Well, it was more like a happy squeal.

A moment later, Astrid had gotten up and was warmly hugging Fishlegs and Snotlout.

“Can I be your best man?” Astrid asked Snotlout.

A warm huff of air from behind them answered that question.

Snotlout smiled affectionately. “You’re my best dragon, Hookie, of course,” Snotlout replied to Hookfang. His attention turned to Astrid, “Yes, you can be my best man, or, er, best woman.”

Hiccup had been quietly watching the scene unfold with a smile on his face.

When Snotlout’s attention turned to Hiccup, and their eyes met, Snotlout said, “So, Hiccup, what do you say?” Hiccup finally got up and walked over to his friends.

“Of course! I’d be happy to! It would be my honor!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Now give me a hug, you two!”

Fishlegs let out an “aww!” and then pulled Hiccup into a very tight, long hug.

“Let him go, Fishy; I wanna hug him, too,” Snotlout said, affectionately, after the hug had gone on long enough.

“Come here, you,” Snotlout said to Hiccup as he pulled him into a hug.

“I love you both,” Hiccup said, looking at both Snotlout and Fishlegs, after he had finished hugging them. “And I’m so happy for you two.”

 

 

 

 

A short while later, after Astrid had found the twins, Eret, Gothi, and Gobber and had wrangled members of the Ingerman and Jorgenson families, they were assembled together in the Great Hall.

“Welcome, all: friends and family; Vikings and Dragons.” Hiccup began. “We’re all assembled together on this beautiful day to celebrate the love between these two people who have decided that they want to bring their lives together in marriage.” Hiccup paused and then turned to the two people standing in front of him:

“Fishlegs Ingerman, son of Odin, do you take Snotlout Jorgenson, son of Odin, as your husband?”

“Yes, I do,” Fishlegs replied.

“Snotlout Jorgenson, son of Odin, do you take Fishlegs Ingerman, son of Odin, as your husband?”

“Duh, of course, I do, I asked you to marry us,” Snotlout said.

This made the gathered laugh. Tuffnut guffawed.

Astrid, who was sitting next to Tuffnut, gave him a hard elbow to the ribs.

When Tuff had finally quieted down, Hiccup continued on: “Thus, by utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the Halls of Valhalla. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You are now married. You may kiss.”

Fishlegs and Snotlout kissed on the lips and the gathered people cheered and the gathered dragons roared.

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to Brooklyn Nine-Nine (the interrupting mid-mutton line, though I changed it from soup to mutton) and Parks and Recreation (the "can I be your best man" line) in this fic.


End file.
